


Ficlets: New Year's Resolutions

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ficlets written for the <span><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a></span><br/><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/324062.html">Flash Challenge: Resolutions</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets: New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the other odd resolutions in the ficlets reference other prompts left at the challenge.

**SUCH A FAN**

Prompt by [](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/profile)[**yeomanrand**](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/) : Bones: Tell Jocelyn he's getting married (again).

"So. Joss. How're things going?"

"Oh. So you've finally called. Well, Jo's not here."

"No, I called to talk to you, to tell you something--"

"Well, out with it then. I'm very busy."

"You see, the thing is... I just wanted to say--"

"Oh good lord in the morning, Leonard, get on with it."

"I'mgettingmarriedagain."

"Wait! What?"

"I'm getting married. Again."

"Bless your heart, but that's not going to last, is it? What with you gallivanting around the galaxy all the time."

"Thanks for the good wishes, Joss! It'll last. It's someone on the ship."

"Oh. On the ship. It's that blonde hussy nurse, isn't it? I saw her in Heat magazine. Skirt half-way up her thighs. So common. You could do better!"

"No dammit, it's not Christine and she's a fine--"

"It's that green girl. She was in the magazine too. Top open down to her navel, such a tart. Green's not your color, Leonard, you'll look bilious in the photographs. And an Orion in white? Half the sector will be laughing."

"Oh give over with your speciest shit, Joss. It's not Gaila."

"So it's the uppity little communications officer, the one with her nose in the air who's supposed to be with that Vulcan. Now you're adding adultery to your sins!"

"Dammit, no, and you're the one who went in for adultery, remember? Clay and all? Will you just let me get a word in edgeways?"

"Bones! Can you hurry it up a bit? We need to get going."

"Dammit, Jim. Just give me a minute. This isn't going so well."

"Christ, Bones, maybe if you’d done it back in January like you promised, instead of waiting until, like, five minutes before the ceremony. Here, move over. Mrs Treadway, may I introduce myself? Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the flagship USS Enterprise. You may have heard of me?"

"Oh my, Captain Kirk, such a pleasure--"

"Well, the thing is, ma'am, in just a minute I'm making an honest man of your ex-husband."

"Leonard! My lord! Jim Kirk? What an honor!"

"We need to go, ma'am. Admiral Pike is waiting."

"Gotta go, Joss, talk later. Much later."

"Len. Len. Can you get us an autograph? Clay is such a fan!"

 *** * ***   


  
**THE THING IS**

Prompt by [](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/profile)[**yeomanrand**](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/) : Bones: Tell Jim you love him, already.

"Look. Jim. The thing is--" Bones waves his hands helplessly.

Jim looks at him with polite puzzlement.

"Oh, come on, kid. You know what I mean!"

"No, Bones. No, I don't think that I do." Jim leans back in his chair, feet on his desk, hands behind his head. "Maybe you could explain a little more... well, a little more of anything really."

"But we're guys. We don't talk about this shit. We just get it, right?"

Jim raises an eyebrow. Bones could swear he's been taking lessons from Spock.

"Well, you know... it's just that... I've been meaning say... You know what I mean, right?"

Jim moves his hand towards the comm. "Shall I call in Uhura, Bones? Maybe a translation would help?"

"Oh dammit Jim. I'm a doctor, not a poet!" Bones runs both hands through his hair - yet again.

"I don't need poetry, Bones. I don't need sonnets or iambic pentameter. Plain prose will do."

Bones rocks back and forth on his heels. "Maybe I can just send you a memo?"

"Seems a bit convoluted when you're standing right in front of me."

Bones tries a sexy leer. "How about I just show you?"

Jim is unmoved. "Verbal communication, Bones. That's what we're after. Unless you want me to get Spock to translate via touch telepathy?"

"Christ no! I don't need some emotionally-retarded Vulcan to tell me how to... how to..."

Jim brings his legs off the desk and leans forward encouragingly. "How to what?"

Bones shuffles his feet awkwardly, hands buried in his pockets, staring at the floor.

"How to tell you I love you."

"Speak up, can you, Bones? I'm must be going a little deaf in my old age."

"Oh go to hell, you infant. You know perfectly well that I love you madly and truly and deeply and for the rest of my misbegotten life that won't be long, what with being stranded in the ass-end of space in a tin can run by a bunch of giddy teenagers led by a risk-addicted adrenaline junky."

Jim is up on his feet, hands cupped round Bones' face. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It was goddammed difficult and you're going to be making it up to me all night!"

"I love you too, Bones."

Bones' rests his forehead against Jim's temple, breathing in the scent of the best thing that has ever happened to him. "I know, kid. Me too. Me too so much."

 *** * ***   


  
**ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT THAT**

Prompt by [](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile)[**thistlerose**](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/) : Bones: make a concerted effort to get along better with Spock (because it will make Jim happy, and also the guy isn't that bad really)

"Jim, please, tell me it's like March or something?" Leonard leans his head against the wall of the sickbay.

"Bones, we're barely five hours into alpha shift on January 2nd."

Leonard groans and then commences banging his head thoughtfully against the wall. "I've tried, I really have," he mutters between bangs. "Tried so hard but it's more than any sane man can take."

Jim grabs him to pull him away from the maltreated wall. Leonard turns on him, eyes wild. "I really meant to do it, Jim. Look! I did." He pulls up the sleeve of his blue shirt to reveal, written in large block letters in red in across his forearm: make nice with Spock.

"I've been telling myself all morning that he's not that bad really. When he's not in the room, I can even half believe it. And then he stalks in, all stiffly superior and starts telling me that my reasoning is flawed and emotionally compromised and then I start defending myself and then he raises that god-damned fucking eyebrow and it's beyond the will of man not to respond."

Leonard grabs Jim by the arms, shaking with other man in his intensity. "I know this matters to you, I do! I know you want us to get along. Jim, I'll do anything for you. I'll stop cursing and stop drinking and finally get over my aviophobia. I'll let you tear my shirt on away missions. I'll have sex in the Captain's chair. I'll agree to that threesome with Sulu. Hell, I'll even let you top! Just don't ask me to get along with Spock. Jim, I'm begging you!"

"What? Wait! Back up there, Bones. You'll let me top?"

"God yes, anything other than..."

"Forget Spock. He's a big boy, he can deal with an insult or two. Bones. My cabin! Now."

Leonard grins to himself as Jim tows him towards their cabin. It has taken him less than 36 hours to get Jim to forget about that silly idea. Make nice with Spock indeed? What had he been thinking!

 *** * ***

  


  
**DOUBLE THE TROUBLE**

Prompt by [](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindmere**](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/) : Jim: To experience double penetration, by Bones + some other man, woman, or other sentient being.

Jim slid open the door to the VIP suite on board the _Enterprise_ and stopped dead. He'd been invited over for a post-shift drink with Admiral Pike, who they were ferrying to Federation entry negotiations on Vusentalle. He'd been looking forward to some time with his commanding officer (and - he secretly hoped - friend) and was carefully dressed and well briefed, as befitted the captain of the flagship.

However, Pike had apparently decided dressing was optional. Or mostly, anyway. He was lounging on the bed in nothing but pants, a well-muscled chest covered in a thick matt of grey hair prominently on display. Jim hurriedly tried to focus on something else but all he could find to stare at was Bones, his CMO and friend (and - the worst kept secret in Starfleet - regular bed partner) who was apparently equally on board for the uniform optional above the waist regime.

It was one of the few times in his life when Jim Kirk was completely at a loss for something to say. Fortunately the doctor filled the stunned silence. "Took you long enough," grumbled Bones. "We were nearly going to start without you."

"Start what?" Kirk asked, distracted by Bones rising from the bed, grabbing him by the arms and hustling him towards a convenient wall. He was spun around and found himself standing facing into the room, pulled against Bones' warm chest, Bones' arms holding him securely in place.

"You explain, Commander," said the Admiral, "while I get proceedings under way."

"Sir, yes sir!" replied Bones cheerfully. Jim twisted awkwardly to try and see what his CMO was up to. Neither obedient nor cheerful were normally part of the surly doctor's vocabulary. His head whipped back when he realized Pike was pulling his command shirt out of his pants and pushing it and the black undershirt up his torso with warm broad hands.

There was some tussling as the shirts were pulled over his head, with Bones never quite letting go of him. His muffled protests died when Pike matter-of-factly unzipped his pants and pushed them down his thighs along with his briefs. He soon found himself naked, his ass pressed back against a distinctive bulge in his CMO's groin, while his commanding officer gently pinched his pebbled nipples.

"Bones, what the fuck?" he managed.

"Remember that list of new year's resolutions you made a few months back?" Bones asked, his mouth distractingly close to Jim's ear. Jim tried to think, a difficult task when an Admiral was flicking a slick tongue over his nipple while running a broad hand up the inside of his thigh.

"Yeah? Improve crew morale, eat more greens, call my mother? What about it?"

"Not that one," replied Bones, biting his ear as if in punishment for his stupidity. "The _other_ one."

"What other-- oh fuck! Christ, oh god, that's good!" Pike had pushed his legs open and was gently rolling his balls in one hand.

"Just sir will do," said the Admiral dryly, squeezing until Jim squeaked.

"Idiot boy," continued Bones. "That oh-so-private list on your padd that I wasn't meant to see."

"Bones, what--" Jim suddenly stopped. Oh. _That_ list. The one on his private padd under double password lock and thumbprint code. He'd clearly underestimated Bones' computer hacking skills. The list that started with 'Improve crew morale', passed through 'Discover if sex pollen really exists' and ended on 'Experience double penetration, by Bones + some other man, woman, or other sentient being'.

"You finally up to speed, Kirk?" demanded Admiral Pike who had sunk down to his knees and was considering Jim's bobbing cock with all the concentration of a top-security Starfleet Intelligence briefing memo.

"What? Now? Us? You? You mean..."

"Not so coherent now, is he?" commented Pike, amused, before licking a hot wet stripe up the underside of his cock. Jim unthinkingly jerked forward only to find himself held securely in check by Bones' strong arms wrapped around his torso.

"Remember I asked you once or twice about who you'd really want to have a threesome with," said Bones, in-between planting nibbling kisses along Jim's hairline. "Once I got you to get serious, you said it'd have to be someone who you liked and trusted but not anyone you had to work with on a daily basis."

"God damn, Bones," spluttered Jim, writhing against his CMO as his CO sucked his cock in down to the root. "I thought you were just -- Christ, damn, sir, that's good! - indulging in some dirty pillow talk. You kinky little shit! How did I not know this about you?"

Bones bit down hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder. "There are damned few people I'd be prepared to do this with. But Pike's one of them and I had to be sure I was approaching him with an offer too good to refuse."

Pike had - disappointingly - pulled off his cock and was now staring up at him with a wicked grin. "Sir? Really? But why would you--"

"Why would I want to?" smirked Pike, rising gracefully to his feet and beginning to remove his pants. "I spent three years bailing out your cocky little ass at the Academy. You were such a disobedient little shit. And then you cheated on the most crucial test of the command track - and don't you back-chat me, boy," he ploughed on over Jim's attempted protest. "I know cheating when I see it! And we've barely started."

Pike pushed his now naked body up tight against Jim, letting his impressive erection rub damp trails across the captain's stomach. "So then you smuggled yourself onto my ship while under academic suspension, disobeyed orders, cheeked superior officers, seized the captaincy and when all’s said and done, stole my ship and my command from right under my nose. Are you surprised that I might want to pin you down and screw you good and proper?"

"No, but.. extenuating circumstances..." stuttered Jim as Pike pulled buttocks apart with one strong hand and rubbed with pointed intensity over his pucker, dry fingertips pushing in to the point of pain.

"Well, maybe a few," admitted the Admiral, licking up his neck and around the shell of his ear. "Brave and brilliant. Loyal to a fault. Saving Earth. Getting me out of Nero's hellhole. I might have a few reasons to want to make you feel very _very_ good as well. Commander, turn him round!"

A bewildered Jim found himself with his face buried against Bones' warm neck, his lovers' arms wrapped tightly round him, while his CO knelt behind him, pulling his buttocks wide open and licking lasciviously at his hole. As a hot wet tongue pushed into his ass, Jim gave up on all attempts at coherent thought. He trusted these two men with his life. They could do whatever they wanted with him.

Quite some time later an utterly pliant Jim found himself naked on the bed, sitting astride Bones' lap, back to the doctor's chest nicely impaled on the substantial cock of his lover. Bones had strong arms wrapped around his torso and was lavishing sloppy kisses on his neck. So far, so normal.

Rather less normal was Starfleet's newest Admiral knelt buck naked between their splayed legs, pushing two thick fingers in between Bones' pulsing cock and the wall of his agonizingly stretched hole. Bones was cussing a blue streak in his ear, apparently subliminating the need to thrust by biting down hard on Jim's neck. The marks were going to be epic come the morning. Pike was keeping him nicely hard by sucking messily on the head of his cock as if he was some favourite popsicle, while stuffing yet more lube and - oh dear god, how could he even fit it in there? - another finger into his obscenely extended hole.

Jim had always liked the double penetration idea on a 'if one cock is great, two cocks must be even better' kind of principle. Trapped between two warm bodies, pinned down by an assortment of powerful arms, stretched far beyond what he might ever have thought he could endure, unable to do anything but gasp, and shiver, and moan incoherently - he was beginning to suspect he hadn't really thought this through.

Now Pike was jammed up tight against him, slowly pushing yet another ample prick into his brutally dilated ass. Bones had apparently decided to grasp a mouthful of Jim's hair between clenched teeth. Oddly the pain helped to keep Jim focused.

Finally Pike was seated as deep as he could get in this awkward ménage. Sweat was trickling down Jim's spine where he was pressed up against Bones' heaving chest. His nipples were being teased by the prickle of Pike's lush chest hair. He could feel his pulse pounding in his neck as if he'd just run a marathon. All three men waited, as if caught suspended in the last moment of silence before some epic storm breaks.

Then Pike thrust up experimentally. Bones cursed a blue streak. Jim whimpered helplessly. Bones tried rocking under him. Pike groaned in response. Jim began to shake. He was nothing more than a fuck toy trapped between these two beautiful, brilliant men, and he had never been more turned on. Pike and Bones found a mutual rhythm of short rocking thrusts. Jim shivered between them, as limp as a rag doll.

"Jim, darlin', love you so very much," panted Bones in one ear.

"Jim, son, so very, very proud of you," whispered Pike in the other.

Someone's hand tugged firmly on his cock. Someone's voice growled in his ear: "come for us baby!" As he spilt helplessly against Pike's heaving belly, Jim could think of no place in the known universe that he'd rather be.


End file.
